gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Robin
Richard "Dick" John Grayson also know as Robin is a main character in Teen Titans GO!. Appearence Robin is a teen titan leader. Personality Abilites and Superpowers Born as a powerless human (and never having suffered through a gruesome yet power-giving accident like Cyborg or Beast Boy have), Robin has to rely on his acrobatic prowess and crime-fighting equipment to even stand a chance against Jump City's villains. Nevertheless, he's usually utterly destroyed in combat. Weapons and Equipments *'Staff:' This is Robin's main melee weapon, an extendable metal pole. It has several upgrades and features within it: **a shock trident ("Staff Meeting") **explosives ("Más y Menos") **flowers ("Breafast Cheese") **Beat Box ("Power Moves") **a plunger ("Staff Meeting") **a taser ("Meatball Party") **a lighter ("Booty Scooty") **a Pole blaster Mode ("Teen Titans Go! to the Movies!") **Shock paralyzer ("Teen Titans Go! to the Movies!") *'Smoke Bombs:' As seen in "Sandwich Thief", Robin uses cartridges of high density smoke to make stealth entrances/getaways. *'Birdarangs:' Inspired by Batman's Batarangs, Robin's Birdarangs are shuriken (手裏剣)-like throwing weapons to disarm/injure foes. *'Grappling Gun/Rope:' To clear large distances or ascend tall buildings, a grappling gun (sometimes rope) can be used. *'Net Gun:' Robin can apprehend enemies by utilizing a gun that shoots nets. *'Vehicles:' As leader of the Titans, Robin often operates the steering wheel of the team's vehicles. He also has some personal rides (borrowed from Batman). **R-Cycle ("Starfire the Terrible") **Batmobile ("Sidekick") **T-Car ("Driver's Ed") **T-Sub ("Knowledge") **T-Plane ("Colors of Raven") **Left Leg of the Titan Robot ("The Left Leg") Skills *'Acrobatics:' Growing up with "The Flying Graysons", Robin became a skilled acrobat, unmatched by anyone in the DC Multiverse. *'Martial Arts:' Under Batman's tutelage, Robin learned many fighting arts, including Ninjutsu (忍術) in "The Art of Ninjutsu". *'Physical Strength:' Robin is constantly exercising and training to maintain peak human strength and agility. He is shown to have a perfect skinny body and bulging muscles on his shoulders, arms and abs. *'Knowledge:' Wasting no time on foolishness, Robin is knowledgeable on many subjects and points of trivia. He specializes in detective skills, like his mentor. He is also shown to be a geological expert in rocks and a historian who knows some history of the Native Americans, as evidenced in "The Groover". *'Leadership:' Perhaps his best quality, For being an ambivert, Robin displays excellent leadership qualities, leading both by example, but also by force. He also has a fantastic ability for being very heroic, shown in "Caramel Apples" which can lead others to be inspired by him. Unfortunately, this trait is usually overshadowed by his uncontrollable rage. *'Flute Playing:' He played a flute skillfully in "Grube's Fairytales", "Smells Like Teen Titans Spirit", and "The Power of Shrimps". *'Master of Disguise:' In some episodes like "Operation Tin Man" and "Boys vs Girls" Robin training in disguise skills are unbeatable by any crime that is in front of him. He also has a wisecracking talent of speaking in different accents. *'Makeup skills:' In "Witches Brew", he is shown to be a proficient makeup artist, able to transform the witch-form Justice League's initially hideous appearances into fashionable only with a few brushes and touches from his cosmetics in moments. Relationship Starfire Raven Beast Boy Cyborg Silkie Bumblebee Enemies Slade Gizmo Jinx Mammoth See-More Billy Numerous Trivia Gallery Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Humanoid Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Titans Category:Teenagers Category:TTG Characters Category:TAWOG Characters